lafrikipedia2fandomcom_es-20200215-history
League of Legends
League of Legends (o Lag of Legends, para los niños rata que son llamados a la merienda por su mami) es un juego M.O.B.A. (Malnacidos del Oscuro Baúl Antihumano) consistente en penetrar y destrozar el ano la base del enemigo. Existía una variación llamada League of Flammer, pero fue absorbida por el juego principal allá por la temporada 7. El juego es jodidamente conocido a pesar de ser una mierda la mala comunidad que tiene (cosa no comporbada, pues un 85% de las personas que hablan de la comunidad del LoL no han jugado al LoL o lo han jugado tan poco que no sabe ni lo que es go tetris ''o ''fail jungler never ganks, e incluisve fail support, never wards). Cómo jugar Lag of Legends es un juego muy complejo (al contrario que sus jugadores) que conlleva un gran entrenamiento de trabajo en equipo y coordinación, por no mencionar la suerte (si no te cae un afk, un troll o un francés con riven, eres un tío con suerte, en serio); o almenos eso es lo que dicen los que lo juegan, aunque aquí te mostraremos que esto está chupao (a pesar de que nunca hemos pasado del tutorial). Seleccionar un personaje Al principio de la partida tendrás un tiempo para elegir a tu personaje y la posición en la que jugarás (mid, bot, support, adc, afk, miscojonesenalmíbar, flammer, troll, Nunu adc, etc.). Esto parece una tarea fácil pero no lo es, ni de coña (de hecho debería proponerse un doctorado). Aunque tú vayas de buen rollo, no vas a recibir amor, es más, recibirás disparos, palos, puñaladas y demás agresiones verbales (y físicas) que te dejarán K.O. Hay diversas cosas que debes evitar en este punto: * Escoger a Teemo * Meterte en líos * Quedarte a ver las conversaciones de la gente * Escoger a Teemo * Decir que es tu primera vez en "inserte aquí nombre de modalidad o personaje del LoL". * Escoger a Teemo * Escoger a Teemo y decir "top" * ¿He dicho que no escojas a Teemo? * Escoger a Teemo frame|Más que League of Legends el juego debería llamarse Lag of Legends, no tanto por la excusa que ponen siempre los que failean sino porque es lo que le ocurre a tu ordenador cuando juegas. Early Game En el principio de la partida (early game) tendrás que comprar tus objetos e ir a la línea que has escogido (mid, top, bot, jungla o la base, en caso del afk). La compra de objetos se suele plantear como algo difícil en tutoriales y demás memeces pero es muy sencillo: compra lo predeterminado. Y ya. Qué dificultad ni qué hostias. Cuando llegues a tu línea tu personaje empezará a matar minions. Pero no te avances mucho porque entonces la torreta te matará o el enemigo te servirá como cena a su jungla (no, la jungla no se te va a comer, es el jugador). Ten cuidado de no ser primera sangre porque si esto ocurre todos te insultarán, hasta el afk o el troll que va 0/736 en el minuto 2 de la partida. En esta parte del juego también descubrirás quién te quiere trollear la partida, quién es un verdadero manco salido del váter de Mephisto y descubrirás al afk de turno. Mid Game thumb|220px|El jungla sigue negándose a gankear En esta parte del juego empezarás a querer arrancarte la cabeza con tus propias manos al observar comportamientos merecedores de un Nobel a la Estupidez como por ejemplo comprar menos wards que tu abuela en el circo del Sol y no gankear ni que le apunten con un rpg a sus partes íntimas. ----------------------------------------> Verás cosas como gente pusheando a lo loco y empezarás a perder las esperanzas de que tu Jax se feedee y verás como el equipo rival se hace Baron mientras tu equipo tiene dificultades para defenderse bajo torre. Late Game También llamado "el deathmatch". En esta parte del juego se supone que tu equipo y el rival tendríais que estaros pegándoos de hostias en uno de los nexos pero en realidad tu tanque estará afk, tu support aprendiendo a usar sus habilidades y tu mid esperando a poder comprarse un objeto mientras flamea y pide que reporten a todo el mundo. Tú mientras tanto o estarás alcoholizándote de forma muy extrema o estarás al borde de un ataque de nervios, thumb|Este lugar será donde cada vez que mueras verás a un componente de tu equipo que hace 40 minutos dijo: "i wait 15s"mientras intentas un 1v5 antes de que todo tu equipo vote el surrender, y mientras los del otro equipo están riéndose de ti en el chat con lindeces como gg,'' easy game'', etc. SPOILER: Al final el afk se ríe de ti por pensar que podías ganar la partida a pesar de que tuvieras a un noob a un afk y a un flammer, y si intentas reportarle o le insultas por hijoputa te caerá el ban del siglo porque resulta que el tío tenía unos amigos en el Tribunal. Los Reports Si hay un tema conocido en el LoL son los reports, es algo de lo que rara vez no oirás hablar, te reportarán por cualquier cosa, la muestra es ésta lista basada en métodos científicos: # Por pickear a teemo # Porque si # Porque no # Por ser negro # Por ser blanco # Por ser pinche gay # Por ser otaku # Por cojudo # Porque no sabes deletrear externocleidomastoideo # Por boludothumb|252px|Verás esta imagen frecuentemente si juegas al LoL # Por insultar # Por failear # Por no gankear # Por no poner wards # Por preguntar # Por ser el jungla # Porque no le has leído el pensamiento a alguien # Porque se aburrían # Porque has pedido que reporten a un amigo suyo # Porque has pedido que reporten a un enemigo suyo # Porque has pedido que reporten a alguien # Porque has hablado en algún idioma que no es inglés # Por insultar a un hijodeputa # Por trollear # Por flammear # Por romper la línea espacio-temporal # Por existir # Porque ha tenido un mal día # Porque le han baneado las Ranked # Porque eres un NOOB # Porque le daba la gana al que te ha reportado # Porque el que te ha reportado es muy troll # Porque el que te ha reportado no tiene vida # Porque se creen muy pros # Porque no eres un experto la primera vez que juegas # Porque usas Internet Explorer # Por tu nick # Por tu icono # Porque juegas al LoL # Porque le has spoileado # Porque tu madreeeeee!!! jajajja (porque el que te ha baneado es retrasado mental) # Por elegir a Teemo. # Por prender el televisor solo para que haya algún ruido en casa # Porque te levantastes a tomar agua :v # Porque no dejastes las muertes siendo el jungla # Por ser bronce v # Porque ... (añade tú una kabróoon) Personajes Con tropescientos personajes este juego es más denso que el King of Fighters MDCLX: Garen Un Bayblade piltrafilla con armadura del Warhammer 40k, perteneciente a una familia de corruptos llamada Crownguard, cuyo curro es ser el guardaespaldas de los Jarvan Escudo de Luz descendientes de Kim il Jong Dem Asia. De crío un día fue testigo de la muerte de su tío... por practicar muy mal la magia. Desde entonces tiene un trauma con la magia y juró que matará a todos los titanes no practicará dicha aberración. Cuando se entera de los poderes de su hermana Lux, le convencen de algún modo que ella nació con ellos aunque es demasiado obvio que lo aprendió en el Frikilibro del grimorio satánico de Harry Potter. Tiene una obsesión con la justicia y acabar con los villanos, lo que no es malo, de no ser porque tiene amigos corruptos casi se muere defendiendo al Jarvan, su novia protegido. Poderes: *'Pasiva': Se regenera rápido, especialmente en nivel 11, de modo tal que se puede quedar para siempre en el mismo lugar toda la partida. *'Q': Carga a velocidad africana y te da un golpe con el mango de la espada en la cabeza, lo que además de hacerte traumatismo craneal severo te deja imbécil por 2 minutos 2-7 s segun nivel. En ese lapso no puedes usar ni una sola habilidad mientras te genera una embolia. *'W': Aumenta su resistencia a todo durante 3-7s y se hace imposible de detener, ni aunque aparezca Ahri enseñando sus atributos. *'E': Gira como peonza, por cada vuelta te saca el 100% de tu armadura, por lo que su Q te puede borrar de la pantalla. *'R': Al llegar a nivel 6, asigna una marca al villano de la partida, que según los cálculos de Heimerdinger, en 100 de cada 100 casos resulta ser tú. El villano en cuestión recibe daño adicional. Cuanto menos vida te queda, más daño te hace. Te lanza una brujería satánica que te borra. Si estás marcado te borra por 2. Lux Hermana del lunático justiciero Garen. Descubrieron que tiene poderes mágicos desde que nació, pero mientras tanto se la pasa leyendo brujería. Poderes: *'Pasiva': Cualquier cosa que te tire te marca. Todo lo que te lanza después hace más daño. *'Q': Lanza una escupida esfera de luz que ata al suelo a 2 enemigos. *'W': Proyecta un boomerang de luz que le aumenta las defensas cualquier aliado alcanzado, así su jungla no fedea como un cerebro de simio retrasado. *'E': Arroja una cosa que forma un círculo que invoca al Doomslayer estalla haciendo daño al que se encuentre ahi, ademas de darle un calambre de piernas digno de botellón. *'R': Saca una railgun del Quake Champions y con un solo tiro atraviesa todo Dios, obviamente después de dejar paralíticas a sus víctimas rompiendoles las piernas con el martillo de Poppy la Q. Jarvan Príncipe de Demacia Escudo de Luz IV Un corrupto heredero al trono de Demacia. Está entrenado en un estilo de combate robado a Noxus y dicen en las calles que es Leblanc tiene amoríos con un engendro de dragón-humano. Xin Zhao Chinillo que entró de colao, que luego de entrenarse en técnicas marciales prohibidas, pasa a formar parte del ejército demaciano. Es fanático de Sun Tzu y vio demasiados videos maoístas. Pero es chido porque tiene la voz de Goku en latino. Shyvana Es la guerrera dragon, muy peligrosa, aprendiz de Jarvan. En realidad es un engendro híbrido entre dragón y humano. Galio Gárgola esculpida con una mezcla especial que incluía un moco de Chuck Norris. Jayce Imitador de George Clooney que lleva un arma eléctrica con la que dispara proyectiles estilo Megaman, pero la puede transformar en martillo para aplastarte la cabeza contra el peinado de Heimerdinger. Quinn Una contrabandista de animales que se consigue un pajarraco entre el montón de especies en extinción, al que le da el nombre de Darius Valor. Esta individua le hace el MK Ultra entrenar al pajarraco y lo utiliza para ayudarla a robar matar toda clase de enemigo fuerte, excepto Teemo. También lo utiliza como avión-teleférico-motocicleta por todo el jodido mapa. Fiora Una francesa descendiente de Luis XIV que reta a duelos a todo Dios y le hace fatality con un solo golpe del estoque. El secreto está en que con una mano porta el estoque y con la otra saca una baguette que te aturde de un golpe en los cojones/ovarios si estas en cierto rango. Lucian Jamaiquino que solía participar en las olimpiadas en carrerilla, hasta que vio 20 mil películas de zombis en una sola semana. Desde ese momento se dedicó con su esposa a masacrar a los no-muertos que los hay millones gracias a los makumberos robatumbas de las Islas de las Sombras. El problema es que Thresh un espectro con garfios que da más miedo que la suegra, la masacró delante de él y se quedó con el alma de la víctima para "levelear". Desde entonces el jamaiquino lo anda buscando para borrarlo y de paso liberar a los rehenes "astrales." Sona Una chavala que nació muda porque sus padres comían glifosato antes, durante y después del embarazo. Solo puede comunicarse con el invocador... por telepatía. Su fuerte es que usa un instrumento musical mágico con que saca a relucir sus ENORMES poderes de sanación además de que puede obligarte a bailar como gilipollas con un sonido. Poppy Una enana con la fuerza de un Terminator, con armadura pesada y un martillo robado a Thor. Vayne Una cazadora de monstruos, zombies, remedos de drácula y necrofílicos. Kayle Una que nació con alas y luego de aprender a volar sus padres le dijeron que era adoptada. Morgana Hermana de la anterior que se cansó de servir al MonEsVol y decidió ser sirviente de Teemo. Aatrox El pinche demonio dios de la guerra (o almenos eso dice su historia), es un campeOP que va en top lane y que tiene alas y ayuda a la gente, además le rompe el culo a los demás con su espadota toda largota que cuando visualiza un enemigo se le pone dura y venosa (me refiero a la espada zoquete ¬¬). Le gusta hacer referencias a jojos y contar chistes malos. Forma parte de los demonios homosexuales junto con varus y kayne Elise Una noxiana hiper adinerada que hace tropescientos años se quiso montar a un pariente de Rockefeller para terminar de dominar el mundo, dandole una puñalada por la espalda. Sin darse cuenta se bebe un vino envenenado por el sujeto. Al mismo tiempo, ésta lo despedaza, y consigue el antídoto, pero para ese momento ya quedó toda desfigurada y más fea que un programa de Televisa y Antena 3 combinados. Con una bolsa del súper en la cara, de casualidad halla a una tal Leblanc que le convence de unirse a Black Rose una logia gótica metalera. La susodicha le manda con una daga embrujada a las Islas de la Sombra donde firma un contrato con una araña tamaño jumbo. Con ello Elise se transforma en mutante sepsi que cambia de forma entre Miss Universo versión Dark o una arañotota capaz de comerte crudo, además de rejuvencerse por cada pichón (séase puberto) que atrapa en la isla. Darius Un noxiano que trabajaba de carnicero hasta que vieron cómo lanzaba los cuchillos a los clientes y le ofrecieron entrar al ejército. Extremadamente fuerte, dicen que el solito transportó el camión de drogas de Teemo, con un solo dedo. La cuestión es que también quiere zumbarse a la Katarina (quién no) pero esta no se deja porque está prendada del Bayblade Garen, su archirrequeterrecontranemesis. Habilidades: *'Pasiva': hemorragias. Con un simple hachazo es capaz de derribar al mismísimo Bills, no por el golpe, sino porque hace que te desangres, y pues como no hay vendas ni paramédicos, te jodes. Se acumula con habilidades también, por si las moscas. Si es que no te mata antes, llega a 5 acumulaciones, lo que le da el superpoder de acumular 5 con cada golpe que da. *'Q': pega un giro de 360 con el que te desintegra con Dominik corta y se cura una parte del daño que te hace. Cuanto menos vida tenga, mejor se va a curar y mejor que no te acorrale porque es capaz de resistirle los episodios al mismisimo Tatum. *'W': un hachazo que te ralentiza, le dicen el Nemesis porque una vez que te agarra no tienes nada que hacer. *'E': con el hacha te arrastra para forzar la pelea o evitar que te escapes. Esta habilidad la consiguió cuando Skorpion se la regaló por miedo a verlo de nuevo. *'R': Te vivisecciona. Si tienes 5 hemorragias vas a quedar como soldado raso del Metal Slug. Leblanc Entidad desconocida (posiblemente sea Morzat) que toma infinidad de formas distintas para ejercer sus maquiavélicos planes, pero su forma preferida es la de una chavala con pinta de carnaval. Se dedica a manipular a medio mundo, especialmente un paisucho sanguinario llamado Noxus, a través de una secta lovecraftiana pseudo-metalera llamada Black Rose. Dicen que es holograma de Teemo Hecarim Centauro, recortado del episodio perdido en My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Su pasado es haber sido jinete de guerra en la Orden de Hierro. De a poco unos espíritus chocarreros se fueron apoderando de él hasta transformarlo en un miserable sádico adicto a las masacres. Le sermonean en la orden por su sadismo y hasta le prohiben subir de rango, pero sigue ahi por un tiempillo hasta que se le ocurre volverse lo que es ahora con una magia de las islas makumberas. ¿Sabías que... * ...no se me ocurre nada que poner aquí? * pues ami si hijo de su chingadera * teemo es satan * hagase un aram pinshe vago de mierda me cago en tus muertos infeliz * zeta paga la coca * Aveces cuando planeas algo te sale una cosa totalmente diferente * tio2.jpg el año 2009 alcanzo la maestria 8 con camille por lo tanto lo subieron a Retador1 * "The Game" * Aveces un jugador madera 5 es mejor que un platinoob Categoría:Videojuegos